Berlabuh
by eseukei
Summary: Terkadang, semua itu tidak berjalan dengan baik. – Uzurin


_The Idolmaster Cinderella Girls bukan milik saya_

* * *

Berlabuh

by Eseukei

Seiring dengan naik daunnya para member Cinderella Project, ruangan kantor pun akhir-akhir ini sering menjadi tempat yang amat sepi. Penampakannya pun tidak banyak berubah dari hari ke hari. Setidaknya, sang produser yang akan menghuni ruangan itu pada malamnya hingga larut. Itupun hanya sesekali, karena sang produser harus menemani member project-nya di tempat pekerjaannya. Keadaan ini memang amat berbeda dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat Mishiro Production mengalami perombakan besar-besaran.

Kesibukan itu adalah pertanda baik. Semua member amat bahagia dengan keadaan ini. Bukankah dengan begini, mereka akan lebih dekat dengan mimpi terbesar mereka? Mereka pun menjalani hari demi harinya dengan senyuman yang begitu bersinar.

Tapi terkadang, semua itu tidak berjalan dengan baik, atau setidaknya tidak sesuai dengan harapan masing-masing. Hal-hal yang tidak mengenakkan itu memang tidak dapat dihindari. Di saat seperti itulah, masing-masing dari mereka ingin mengadu kekecewaannya. Entah pada siapa atau bagaimana caranya, mereka mempunyai tempat berlabuh yang berbeda-beda.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Suara pintu yang menutup terasa sangat nyaring jika ruangan Cinderella Project hanya berisi dua orang saja. Suara langkah kaki pun terdengar amat jelas. Kali ini, yang berada di ruangan itu adalah Uzuki dan Rin. Tidak ada lagi member yang akan mengunjungi ruangan itu, sebab hari memang sudah malam. Sebagian besar dari member project kembali ke rumah masing-masing, dan sebagian yang lain masih melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Tidak, aku yang minta maaf karena memintamu datang ke sini. Padahal aku tahu, kamu sibuk."

Rin menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa, di sebelah Uzuki yang sudah sejak lama duduk di sana. Rin baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya bersama grupnya yang lain di sebuah studio televisi. Pekerjaan itu memakan waktu lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, karena terjadi sebuah masalah yang menghalangi jalannya perkerjaan tersebut. Tentu saja, hal itu menguras banyak tenaga.

Rin bisa saja langsung pulang begitu pekerjaannya selesai dan menolak semua hal yang berpotensi untuk menghalanginya. Tapi sekarang, ia ada di ruangan itu, membiarkan tubuhnya ditelan sofa, dan menutup matanya karena telah muak menatap berbagai macam cahaya di sekitarnya. Ia harap ia dapat melepaskan sedikit lelah yang menyerang otot-ototnya seharian penuh. Sedang Uzuki di sampingnya duduk dan terdiam. Wajahnya ia turunkan sedikit, sekadar untuk melihat jemari-jemarinya sendiri bermain di atas pangkuan. Ia juga baru saja melewati hari yang amat melelahkan, ia bahkan tidak sengaja tertidur sebentar sebelum Rin datang.

Semua member Cinderella Project memang sedang naik daun, tidak terkecuali dengan Uzuki. Jadwalnya selama dua minggu ke depan telah dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam pekerjaan, baik solo maupun grup. Biasanya, ia dapat melewati pekerjaan-pekerjaannya dengan baik. Tapi untuk hari ini, ia bahkan dapat kata-kata pahit dari sutradara yang bahkan bukan karena kesalahan Uzuki-nya sendiri. Sang produser yang menemaninya pun kebingungan dengan sutradara tersebut, yang marah-marah membabi buta tanpa sebab yang jelas. Seakan-akan, semua hal yang ada di depan mata sutradara itu terlihat salah.

Hal itu memang tidak dapat dihindari. Entah mau dikata dunia tidak adil, atau dunia amat kejam, tapi begitulah cara dunia bekerja. Di saat dunia seperti inilah, mereka yang tidak dapat menghindar dari hal-hal seperti itu akan berlabuh pada tempat-tempat kepercayaan mereka.

Walau hanya ada sepi, hal itu terasa nikmat saat dalam lelah hingga tidak terasa waktu telah berjalan jauh. Selama itu pula mereka membisukan diri, menyibukkan diri dengan mengulang kembali ingatan-ingatan tentang beberapa jam sebelumnya. Bagian-bagian kecil dari wajah berkedut seiring dengan emosi yang timbul dari ingatan tersebut. Selain itu juga, organ-organ tubuh yang lain pun semakin lama semakin terbawa suasana; tangan yang semakin lama semakin erat mengepal, paru-paru yang sesekali menarik napas dalam, atau kaki yang bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Mereka berdua tahu bahwa masing-masing dari mereka memiliki masalahnya sendiri. Tidak ada yang lebih menderita, tidak ada pula yang lebih tersiksa. Tapi mereka rela untuk mendengarkan derita selain miliknya. Mereka tak ingin melihat salah satu di antaranya semakin terpuruk dalam penderitaan itu, seperti yang dulu telah terjadi. Itulah mengapa mereka berada di ruangan itu, duduk di sofa itu, dan di dalam saat-saat itu pula, tanpa disadari, mereka sudah saling tukar pandang.

Uzuki memang mempunyai kebiasaan buruk; menumpuk emosinya ke dalam dirinya dan tak sadar ia sudah melebihi kapasitas kekuatan batinnya untuk menahan semua. Jika ia sudah melewati batas dirinya, ia akan meledak.

Uzuki menghempaskan dirinya ke Rin dan memeluknya erat. Uzuki membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, kemudian menangis keras-keras. Rin agak terkejut dengan semua itu yang terjadi dengan cepat. Tapi tangannya bekerja lebih cepat dari pikirannya; ia kembali membalas pelukan itu, menggapai sejauh-jauhnya yang tangannya dapat raih, lalu mendekapnya amat dalam.

"Otsukaresama." Ucap Rin saat ia tengah mengusap pucuk kepala yang ada di bawah dagunya itu.

Tubuh dalam dekapan Rin bergetar hebat. Tangisan yang mengisi ruangan itu bahkan terdengar seakan dapat merobek hati. Cengkraman pada kain pakaiannya terasa amat kuat hingga tak dapat dilepaskan. Entah sejak dari kapan Uzuki menahan semua perasaan gundah itu. Jika saja Rin menyadarinya lebih awal, Uzuki tidak akan seperti ini. Tapi lagi-lagi, itu pun karena dia sendiri sudah cukup kerepotan dengan masalah yang ia miliki.

Rin pun tak sadar, ia juga mulai menumpahkan semua hal yang mencakar-cakar dinding batinnya, sedikit demi sedikit.

Mereka tidak peduli, malam kali ini mereka habiskan bukan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka. Mereka tidak peduli bagaimana jika esok mereka hadir dengan mata sembab. Mereka tidak peduli bagaimana susah payahnya make-up artist untuk menutupi wajah lelah mereka. Mereka tidak peduli lagi bagaimana dunia–yang terbiasa dengan wajah terselip senyuman yang amat bersinar dari mereka–akan memandangnya saat dunia menemukan mereka yang sedang hancur berkeping-keping.

Untuk sekejap saja, mereka ingin merasakan kehangatan dari sebuah pelukan orang-orang kepercayaan mereka.

* * *

A/N: Otsukaresama! Yap, rada gak jelas gitu ya. Ahaha~

Itulah kenapa semangat nulisku berangsur hilang, karena aku tidak punya tempat berlabuh lol


End file.
